The Swordwoman's Disgrace
by Anime-Apothecary
Summary: Motoko has commited a crime that is unforgivable. How will the other residents react at her Seppuku ritual. (one shot)


Disclaimer - Love Hina is the work of the great Ken Akamatsu. Don't sue.  
  
Author's Note - First off, thank you for looking at my first FanFic. If you are here, you like the Love Hina Manga, Anime, or both. I hope you enjoy this weird idea I had.  
  
The Swordswoman's Disgrace --- Anime_Apothecary  
  
"Motoko Aoyama. You have been charged with a grievous crime."  
Tsuruko sat at the front of the God's Cry School's temple. Around her sat the Hinata House members. All of them, including Motoko, were kneeling on pillows. The sun was setting casting an orange glow in the room. On both sides of Tsuruko, the Hinata members looked at Motoko with sadness.  
Motoko had her head down. Her sword was in front of her, just out of reach. She waited patiently for her time.  
"You have dishonored your family, your school, and most of all... your name." Tsuruko continued. "Nothing you can do will ever bring honor to yourself. Your school has disowned you for your misdoing. Now, you must commit Seppuku to keep the honor of your family. Urashima Keitaro."  
Keitaro stood up and walked over to Motoko and looked down on her. His eyes were full of pain and hurt. "I will never forgive what you have done to me. No apology will ever make the pain go away. I hope that somehow your sacrifice here will at least bring honor to your family."  
He set down a small dagger in front of her. Motoko looked at it. To her it was many things: A way to correct the hurt she has caused to her friends, to bring honor back to her family, and to end her guilt. She felt as though her head could not bow any lower.  
Keitaro picked up the sword that once was Motoko's. He unsheathed it and walked behind her. "Since this crime was committed upon me, I have the right to decapitate you if you cry out during the ritual. I still have respect for the honor of your family." Keitaro took a simple stance, ready to give the blow.  
Kaolla Su stood from her pillow. She looked at Motoko, hoping for her to look back, but Motoko stayed the way she was. "Motoko, you have done something that I have never dreamed of you to do. That night I stirred in my sleep as if my mind new what was going to happen, but I never saw it coming. In the end, you disappointed me." Su bowed to Motoko. She still loved her like a sister.  
Next to stand up was Shinobu Maehara. Tears brimmed her eyes as she started to spill her heart. "I know we never talked, but I still felt a close bond to you. The time you came to my rescue from the dessert really touched me. I looked to you for strength. Now, after what you did to Sempai, I do not even know who you are. My you leave this world knowing that you have lost all of the respect I had for you. Shinobu fell to her knees, unable to hold back the flood of tears that came to her.  
"Motoko, I just can't believe you got to him before me." Kitsune didn't stand; she just took a sip of her Sake.  
Naru just looked over at Motoko for a few moments. When she stood, no one looked at her, fearing her gaze. "Motoko, you came here to grow in the ways of your mind. Many times you have trained on the rooftop to also grow in your strength. In doing those things you had rid yourself of much emotion... I feel as though that was your downfall. In holding your emotions and feelings inside, you were a ticking time bomb. When Keitaro came, I thought you had started to change for the better. I saw you start to be more of a woman. Whether it was to impress him, or just a side effect didn't matter, I just knew it was for the better. Then you went and... did this unspeakable act. You have totally forgotten your training, your morality, and your friends. Also, you have lost all respect from those in front of you. You hurt the man I love. I hope you rot in hell for this." Naru kneeled down and closed her eyes for a moment. Then her stare returned to the head of Motoko.  
Tsuruko stood up and looked at her sister. "Motoko, I have nothing to say to you that hasn't already been said. I just hope, given another chance, you wouldn't do it again." She sat down and nodded to Motoko.  
Motoko finally looked up at all of her friends. The friends that she had known for years. The look on her face said it all. It had no regret on it. All of those assembled in front of her nodded to Keitaro who had been waiting patiently.  
Keitaro said the final words Motoko would ever hear. "Motoko. With this act you bring back the honor of your name. Do not utter a sound or you will dishonor your family a second time before you die. You may begin."  
The dagger in front of her was picked up and unsheathed. She looked at it and placed the sheath on the floor. She opened up her yukata and put the dagger to her belly.  
Everyone watched as her bindings heaved in and out, knowing they were her last breaths. Motoko plunged the dagger into her belly and moved it across her stomach. She pulled out the dagger and repeated the process three times. As she felt the life flowing out of her, she set the dagger ceremoniously on the floor. The last thought that went through her head was of her deed...  
'We'll, if he had done it to me, I wouldn't have called it rape.'  
  
***  
  
Motoko shot up in her bed.  
She as breathing heavily and had sweat dripping all over her. The dream made her almost cry out. She did not want to wake Su. Not tonight of all nights.  
Motoko removed the sleeping child from her and walked to her door. She thought of her dream once again. It made her smile, but not a drop of blood brightened her face. She opened her door and started to walk to her destination.  
Keitaro's room...  
  
THE END  
  
Author's note - Well... ummm... don't ask me were I got this idea. I just came to me one day. Anyways, this was a one shot. I hope you all enjoy this quick romp into madness. Here's your receipt. Please come again.  
  
Anime_Apothecary 


End file.
